


I Bet You Look Good On The Dancefloor

by NahaFlowers



Category: In the Flesh (TV), The Hour
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non binary Rick Macy, Non-binary Freddie Lyon, Other, all the nb cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NahaFlowers/pseuds/NahaFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie decides to wear makeup outside the house for the first time, while Rick decides to wear a skirt to surprise his boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that wouldn't leave me alone and it kind of got away from me, woops. Hand wavey fanfiction magic to get these characters in the same place at the same time, since Bel and Freddie are actually from the Fifties, but shhhh. 
> 
> First chapter is Freddie and Bel focussed, second chapter is Rick focussed and final chapter is the meeting, so feel free to skip ahead if you're more interested in one or the other fandom/characters.

It had taken a while to do Freddie’s makeup right, he never having done it before and Bel never having had to put on someone else’s makeup before. It had taken even longer to persuade Freddie that it was alright to go out like this, that they were getting a taxi there and nobody would see him on the way, and the people at the party were going to be accepting and supportive. But eventually they’d managed to get out of the door and bundle into the taxi, arriving to the party a little over half an hour late.

It wasn’t that Freddie was uncomfortable with wearing makeup in public, not in itself. Since he had worked out that he didn’t feel like a man or a woman, he had really taken to wearing makeup in the house and felt much better for it. In fact, he had wanted to go out in it for ages. He felt more himself in makeup. But it was being himself that had almost got him killed. He was scared of being seen in public, of being noticed, of people seeing him and attacking him, or pointing out his scars. Nowadays he only ever really left the house to go to work or if he had a hospital appointment, and he tried to be as inconspicuous as possible. Not difficult, he thought, when he had someone as bright and burning as Bel next to him all the time, making him a shadow in her sunlight. He preferred it like that. He liked being her shadow, most of the time. But neither of them were used to it; Bel was used to Freddie burning just as brightly as her and worried that his light had gone out after Cilenti and his cronies attacked him. Freddie felt almost inadequate by her side, barely able to be a journalist anymore. So tonight, they were trying this out.  


Bel had suggested they go light on the makeup – maybe just a little foundation, some mascara, maybe lip gloss.  


But Freddie had said no. “If I’m going to wear makeup,” he’d said, pressing his lips together nervously, “I might as well go all the way.” Bel had just nodded, smiling a little, and started pulling out all the various items of makeup that she had amassed over the years. By the time she was done and everything was on her (their) dressing table, Freddie was a little overwhelmed by the sheer amount there was to choose from.  


“I don’t even know what half these things are. I’ve only ever worn eye makeup before.”  


“Well, we’ll start with that then. What do you usually wear?”  


Freddie took a deep breath and calmed himself down, squeezing Bel’s hand for reassurance. She bent down and kissed his cheek, looking in the mirror, her head next to his, waiting patiently for him to respond.  


“Usually just...just mascara and eyeliner. Oh, and I tried some green eyeshadow on the other day and really liked it, so we could try that maybe?”  


“Hmmm, it’ll match your eyes,” Bel said, almost to herself, as she began.  


When she was finished, she sat next to him on the tiny stool, taking both his hands in hers. “What do you think?” she asked, trying to hide the smile in her eyes as they looked in the mirror together.  


Freddie nodded once, tightly. “I like it.” Then he twisted his head around to look at her, unsure. “What do you think?”  


“I think it looks wonderful, Freddie. But then,” she smiled ironically, “I would, I did it.” Freddie rolled his eyes, and she laid her head on his shoulder. “Really, Freddie,” she said, her voice serious, cursing herself in her head for not being able to act like she was taking it seriously. “You look...beautiful.” She looked down as she said it, barely mumbling the last word. When would this get easier? When would she be able to look him in the eye when she told him how much he meant to her, how wonderful, beautiful, incredible he was? She looked back up, blinking back tears, to see Freddie smiling fondly at her.  


“Thank you,” he said, his voice soft with emotion. He stared into the mirror for a little while, his eyes flickering between his face and Bel’s, coming to focus on the red lipstick she wore nearly every day. He had thought about it before, but had never quite dared. But tonight was a night for being brave. “But...” he said slowly, “I think it needs something more.”  


“Oh?” asked Bel, smiling a little.  


“Yes,” he said, grinning and raising his hand so he could trace one finger around Bel’s lips, causing her to let out a small gasp. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of how she responded to his touch.  


“Lipstick, then?” she asked, coming to her senses.  


Freddie nodded, eyes lighting up.  


When they were done and had finished admiring his reflection in the mirror, Bel got up.  


“Come on then, Freddie, the taxi will be here in a minute.”  


Freddie froze. He had been very much enjoying being made up, revelling in the feel and look of makeup on his face and the way it made Bel look at him, but now reality came crashing back down as he realised he was actually meant to be going out like this.  


“Freddie?” asked Bel uncertainly, turning back from the door when she realised he hadn’t responded.  


“Bel, I- I can’t go out like this. I can’t,” he said, hating himself a little for being such a coward.  


“Freddie,” she said, rushing back and placing her hands on his shoulders and rubbing them comfortingly. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want. We can take it all off and go out. Or we can leave it on and stay here, we don’t have to go to this party.” Freddie just nodded, trying to gulp back the paralysing fear that had risen up at the thought of people looking at him. It was the fear that had kept him off the cameras since he’d returned to work, the fear that kept him in the office writing copy and arguing with Hector while the others went out and did the interviews. The fear that was stopping him doing what he loved, what he did best, and he hated himself for giving into it. He couldn’t give into it.  


“What if people laugh at me? Or...or worse?” Bel’s hands balled into fists as she heard the tremor in his voice, saw the vulnerability and fear in Freddie’s eyes.  


“Then they’ll have me to answer to.” Bel’s voice was hard and her blue eyes ice cold, and Freddie shivered a little. “Anyway, it would be sad to deprive the world of your face when it looks so beautiful,” she said, much more brightly.  


Freddie looked up at her, tentative but hopeful, and Bel made sure to look into his eyes this time, made sure to hold his gaze. Finally, he broke the contact, smiling at himself in the mirror, checking his makeup from every angle to make sure it looked alright. He stood up and wordlessly offered Bel his hand.  


“We’re going?” asked Bel, smiling.  


Freddie nodded, jaw set.  


Bel nodded back. “Better go and get in our taxi then, it won’t wait forever.” And hand in hand they left the flat and headed for the club on the other side of town.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick had been planning this for weeks now. He was very nervous but he wanted to surprise his boyfriends and this party seemed like the perfect opportunity. He had told them that he’d meet them there, and though a little confused, Kieren and Simon had agreed and didn’t question him further.

He was headed over to Amy and Jem’s to get ready. He had talked to them about this weeks ago and they’d given him their full and enthusiastic support, so hopefully they’d be able to give him the courage he needed to do this.

“Rick!” Amy exclaimed when she opened the door, pulling him into an embrace. “Good to see you!”

Amy had warmed to Rick a lot more since they had both come back again; they had met each other at Halperin and Weston’s facilities. They had barely talked at first but when it occurred to them that they were all the other had and they knew each other, they had began to warm up and talk a bit, eventually opening up and realising that they actually liked each other. They had even managed to escape together, running away to London and hiding in the big city, eventually tracking down the others.

Jem appeared behind Amy. “Hey Rick,” she grinned. “Now, I hardly ever wear this sort of stuff so I dunno what’ll look good and what won’t, but apparently Amy is a fashion expert, so you should be in good hands.”

Rick nodded, attempting to smile at Jem, though it probably came out as more of a grimace. He followed them to the bedroom, rubbing his hands together nervously. Amy led him by the hand, gesturing to the different dresses and skirts laid out on the bed.

“Now, I’ve got a bunch of stuff for you because I had no idea what you’d want. So there’s long flowing dresses and skirts like the kind I wear, and miniskirts and pretty summer dresses and everything in between.”

Rick sat down on the bed with a bump. “Christ, I think I need a drink first.”

“I’ll get you a beer,” Jem said, winking at him. Rick nodded his thanks as Amy sat down next to him.

“You OK?” asked Amy, pulling his arm towards her and wrapping her hands around his.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s just, taking a bit of getting used to, this whole non-binary thing, and I haven’t really done anything like this before. I keep hearing my dad’s voice in my head telling me I’m a pansy and shit like that.”

Amy hugged her to him, wrapping her tiny arms around Rick’s bulk. “Well, he starts up again, just think of my voice telling him to back the fuck off.” Rick smiled into her shoulder.

“Yeah, and me and all,” Jem piped up, having returned from the kitchen with Rick’s beer. She sat down next to him handing him his beer and taking a swig from her own can of cider.

“Thanks, you two,” Rick said, smiling as Jem gripped his shoulder reassuringly. He turned to look at the clothes laid out on the bed. “Jesus, Amy, where do I even start?”

“Maybe I did go a little overboard,” said Amy guiltily.

Jem rolled her eyes. “I think the first thing to do is decide whether you wanna wear a skirt or a dress.”

Rick nodded. “Uh, skirt I think. Yeah.”

“Great!” said Amy. “Now, do you want one that’s really pretty and floaty,” she said demonstrating with a blue skirt with white flowers that was probably one of hers, “or one that’s swishy and cool?” She held up a skater skirt with a dark green and pink check pattern.

“Um, yeah, I really like that one, actually,” he said, pointing at the skater skirt.

“Awesome! Try it on, then!”

Rick took the skirt from Amy then looked at her pointedly.

“Oh! Sorry, sweetcheeks,” she said gaily as she left the room after Jem, who had already scarpered.

 

A few minutes later, after putting on the skirt and swishing and swaying it a few times in the mirror, Rick gathered up the confidence to go out and show them.

“Oh!” exclaimed Amy, her hands covering her mouth. “You look gorgeous!”

Rick chuckled. “Thanks Amy.” He looked at Kieren’s little sister. “Jem?”

She nodded, smiling. “You look great, Rick. They’re gonna love you.”

“Give us a twirl then, sweetcheeks!” said Amy, and he shyly spun around, delighting in the enchanted gasps of the others as the skirt whirled around.

“Shall we go then?” asked Jem, downing the last of her cider. “We don’t wanna be late.”

Rick nodded. “Just a sec,” he said, sneaking back into the bedroom to retrieve his can and downing his beer in one. “Dutch courage,” he grinned, and together they left the flat.


	3. Chapter 3

The club was just down the road so they decided to walk. Luckily, they didn’t pass anyone on the way, so Amy didn’t have to use her death glare and Jem didn’t have to punch anyone for making fun of Rick. The security guard didn’t bat an eyelid when they walked in; clearly he had seen much stranger outfits and people in his time.

Rick spotted Kieren and Simon immediately, standing in the corner of the room. They were swaying together a little, chattering, but clearly they were waiting for him to arrive.  
He strode across the room towards them, the mixture of alcohol and adrenaline in his blood giving him a burst of confidence. Simon was the first to notice him.

“Rick!” he said warmly, by way of greeting. This caught Kieren’s attention and he looked up at Rick, then down, then up and down again just to make sure. Then his face split into a grin and Rick found himself grinning back as Kieren rushed over to meet them.

“So this is why you wanted to meet us here!” Kieren said after hugging him tightly. He stepped back a little, hand still on Rick’s arm, so he could admire the way the skirt hugged his waist and left his muscular legs on show. “It looks fantastic on you! How do you feel?”

Rick grinned. “Amazing, actually. I love it!”

Simon, who had been standing back just watching, now came forward. “I’m so glad, Rick. It looks great.” They smiled at each other, both a little uncertain; since the three of them had agreed to be together like this, they hadn’t had all that much time to talk and they both felt like they didn’t know each other that well sometimes. “How long have you been wanting to do this?”

“A while, actually, yeah,” Rick said. He couldn’t stop grinning. “Good surprise?” he asked them both.

Kieren nodded enthusiastically. 

“Very good surprise,” said Simon, and both leaned forward to kiss him, one planted on each cheek. Rick giggled delightedly.

“Come on!” he said, grabbing both of them by the hand. “Let’s dance!”

 

Just a little over half an hour later, Bel and Freddie arrived. They jostled out of the taxi, giggling, Freddie nearly falling over, drunk on Bel’s kisses (the vodka that Bel had slipped into her coat just before they left didn’t hurt either). Bel caught him by the arm before he could hit the floor. 

“Come on Freddie, don’t want to get hurt before we even get inside.”

Freddie just laughed and leaned up to kiss her, half missing her lips and ending up smearing lipstick on Bel’s cheek. Bel laughed.

“Come on, let’s get inside.”

Freddie nodded, but seeing his lipstick on Bel’s face seemed to have sobered him up. She gripped his hand tightly as they walked inside.

Meanwhile, Rick was going crazy on the dancefloor. After the approval of his boyfriends and another drink (this time a Tequila Sunrise that probably had more tequila than sunrise in it), he was having the time of his life. So he was a little put out when it appeared that his boyfriends were leaving the dancefloor.

“Oi, Ren, where you going?”

Kieren shrugged. “Thought we’d take a break, not really into Taylor Swift. You coming?”

Rick looked affronted. “How can you not like Taylor Swift? She’s a fucking goddess, mate.”

Kieren laughed. “You’ve been spending too much time with Amy.”

“She happens to have very good musical taste,” Rick huffed, but then pulled his boyfriend into an embrace, snogging the life out of him. “And don’t think you’re getting out of it,” he said, turning to Simon and snogging him too.

Simon grinned seductively. “See you in a bit, Rick,” he said as he followed Kieren off the dancefloor. 

Rick shook his head disbelievingly. Well, he’d just have to find someone else to dance with. He spotted Amy and Jem on the other side of the floor, near the entrance, but then realised they were locked in a passionate embrace. At a loss, his eyes searched the room, but then he noticed a new couple entering; a woman with long blonde hair in a very vintage-looking dress and a person with short, dark hair wearing makeup. He made his way across the room to them.

“Hey, hey you!” he shouted over the sound of the music, trying to get their attention. The one with the dark hair turned his way and Rick caught his breath at how pretty he was. Sharp, elfin features, bright red lips and green eye makeup that Rick fancied complimented his eyes, although it was impossible to tell in the flashing lights of the dark club.

Freddie recoiled a little at the sound of the voice yelling at him, and Bel turned more at Freddie’s tightened grip on her hand than the voice itself. It was coming from a strapping lad with a veritable network of scars on the side of his head, and Bel found her arm going automatically round Freddie’s shoulders as he came towards them.

Rick slowly meandered his way over to the couple, stopping about a foot away so he could look up at that face again. It was only then that he realised that from their point of view his yelling had been unprovoked and they actually looked a little frightened.

“Sorry, sorry, didn’t mean to yell at you like that,” Rick said, sheepishly. “It’s just, I just wanted to say, I love your lipstick.” Freddie’s eyes widened in surprise and suspicion. “Suits ya. Must’ve took guts to come out wearing that, I know this did,” he said, gesturing at his skirt, and the pair looked down and let out a collective sigh of relief as they realised this boy meant no harm to them.

“Thanks,” smiled Freddie. “It did.”

Rick grinned warmly. “I’m Rick, by the way. Rick Macy.” He stuck a hand out and Freddie shook it.

“Freddie Lyon. And this is Bel Rowley.” Freddie smiled shyly, gesturing at Bel, and Rick immediately held his hand out to shake hers as well. “I like your skirt.” At that, Rick bobbed his head up and down happily.

Meanwhile, Kieren and Simon had caught on to Rick’s antics and had hurried over to Rick’s side. “I apologise for my friend, he’s drunk,” said Simon.

“You’re not my friend, Simon, you’re my boyfriend, in case you’d forgotten,” Rick said, irritated. A frown of worry creased Simon’s brow until Freddie broke the silence.

“There’s no need,” he said amiably, and both Simon and Kieren looked relieved.

“I was complimenting him,” said Rick petulantly. “God, you two are the most useless boyfriends ever,” he muttered, loudly, still very much in earshot of Bel and Freddie.

Simon was pulling Rick away with promises that he’d dance with him if he left the poor strangers alone.

“Well, nice to meet you,” said Kieren awkwardly, turning away.

“Nice to meet you,” echoed Bel, looking after them as Kieren rushed to Rick’s side, kissing his head as he shook his head exasperatedly.

“Nice to meet you, Rick!” called Freddie, and Rick turned, a huge grin on his face, waving back at them.

Freddie and Bel were silent for a moment, then they burst into laughter at the triad’s antics.

“Come on, Moneypenny,” he said, offering Bel his hand. “Let’s dance.”

“Well, James,” Bel beamed, “How could I refuse?”


End file.
